Raid
'Raid '''is a special feature in Dragon Village 2. Raids are only encountered through exploring. They are held with either dragons or monsters. When its their turn on the wheel, you can encounter them. The turn lasts for 5 hours for dragons, and a certain requirement for the 2 raid monsters. Monster Raids Kellbaross Raid On raids, Kellbaross only appears similar to the dragon raids, but only lasts for 1 hour. It is an Earth element. It can only be encountered at daytime. Black Witch Raid On raids, Black Witch only appears at nighttime, and is available any time. The Player needs to complete the entire Chapter 6 ("Elpis Stories") to unlock this raid alongside with a Remember the Ajaknoc lvl.3. Unlike other raids, however, she has 2 skills, which are Instincts Of Beast Fire (Increases ATK), and Hammer Of Oblivion (Cancels your dragon's skill when it is activated sometimes). She is a Fire element. Dragon Raid Volume 1 ''(More information coming soon...) Raid Volume 1 was available from 2014.4.1 version to 2014.7.10. The duration was the shortest so far. The Raid Dragons during this Volume have 43700 HP, 200 ATK, and 50 DEF. The Raid Dragons on it were the following: Pink Bell Raid Pink Bell is a 4-star, HP/ATK based, and a Wind element. It is found at the center of the wheel of Raid Volume 1. Shaman Dragon Raid Shaman Dragon is a 4-star, HP/DEF based, and a Dark element. It is found on the right side of the wheel of Raid Volume 1. Coelacanth Raid Coelacanth is a 4-star, HP/ATK based, and a Water element. It is found on the left side of the wheel of Raid Volume 1. Dragon Raid Volume 2 (More information coming soon...) Raid Volume 2 was available from 2014.7.11 version to 2015.6.10. The duration was a bit longer than Raid Volume 1. The Raid Dragons during this Volume have 43700 HP, 200 ATK, and 50 DEF. The Raid Dragons on it were the following: Figar Raid Figar is a 4-star, ATK based, and a Fire element. It is found at the center of the wheel of Raid Volume 2. Predator Raid Predator is a 4-star, ATK/DEF based, and an Earth element. It is found on the right side of the wheel of Raid Volume 2. Deva Dragon Raid Deva Dragon is a 4-star, ATK/DEF based, and a Light element. It is found on the left side of the wheel of Raid Volume 2. Dragon Raid Volume 3 (More information coming soon...) Raid Volume 3 is currently available from 2015.6.10 version to the current version so far. The duration is the longest so far. The Raid Dragons during this Volume have 43700 HP, 240 ATK, and 150 DEF. The Raid Dragons on it were the following: (Coming Soon.) Rewards Here are the current rewards after completing raids: * ??? amount of Gold * Secret Chest * Healing Potions (for hatch/hatchling, adult, or aura adult, depending on the raid) * '''Dragon Raid exclusive: '''A Dragon Scroll (depending on the dragon you're facing against) * '''Dragon Raid exclusive: '''Crystal of (dragon encountered on the raid) x5 * Others coming soon. Noticable Changes There seems to be changes on Raid Volumes 1 and 2 from Raid Volume 3: * The dragons from Raid Volume 1 and 2 are 4-star, but the ones from Raid Volume 3 are 5-star. * The dragons from Raid Volume 1 and 2 need 55 of their unique crystals as part of the ingredients, but the ones from Raid Volume 3 need 300 of them. * Their ATK and DEF status have been changed. Instead of 200 ATK and 50 DEF, the Raid Volume 3 has 240 ATK and 150 DEF. Gallery bandicam 2019-07-11 21-17-10-200.jpg|Figar Raid Spite bandicam 2019-07-11 21-17-00-484.jpg|Predator Raid Spite bandicam 2019-07-11 21-17-20-993.jpg|Deva Dragon Raid Spite